Complexity oOo Being rewritten
by StrawberryXThief
Summary: It was just a bracelet. Yet, it brought her a curse. Unable to face her friends, she seeks to break it. Sess/Kag Challenge by Aiwendil Amaurea
1. The curse

_**Ahahaha, You guys are going to kill me, but I'm sorry for starting a new story. When I saw this challenge by Aiwendil Amaurea I could not help it!!! Damn you! Lol, joking. It interested me when I **_**should**_** be studying since my final exams are all this month.**_

_**Fanfiction is going to be the death of me.**_

_**Anyway,  
**_

* * *

**_Complexity_**

複雑さ

**_Order One: The curse_**

* * *

Kagome made a good impression of an animalistic growl as she stared at Inuyasha as his ears flattened against his head. However, he quickly crossed his arms and looked stubbornly to the side with a 'Keh!'

"So, is that it, huh?" And although she sounded infuriated, but there was no mistake in the tremble of her voice or the unshed tears in her eyes that showed her state of distress, "I'm just a _shard detector_ to you, huh?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the tremor in her voice, but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. "Feh! You knew that from the beginning, wench," he said rather harshly, although he hadn't meant a word he was saying. That was how he always was, hiding his true feelings to what a lot of people would consider a weakness and he would not put himself in that situation again, where his heart would likely shatter beyond repair, and this time, would not be able to heal. "It was your duty from the moment you broke it. Don't think it's anymore or less."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. After all they've been through he _still_ considered her _just_ a shard detector. She had constantly stayed by his side, comforted him when times were tough. She even _kissed_ him at one point, for God's sake! And he _still_ considered her a shard detector.

Her lip wobbled, and Inuyasha smelt the salt in the air, instantly regretting the words, but he couldn't take them back now. He wouldn't. The bindings of the betrayal and heart ache that happened about fifty years ago (give or take a few years) was _not_ fifty years to him. He slept during that time. It was still fresh in his mind and while that burden was placed upon him, he would always keep her, Kagome, at a distance.

Smelling the salt and tears strong now, he knew that her tears had fallen. "Inuyasha, you idiot!" she yelled through her distress, "Sit!"

And he plunged into the ground. He had expected it. Always had. Even as a habitual growl and insults strung from his mouth, even as she repeated the dreaded word, plunging him deeper into the dirt, and even as she stomped away from the camp site in tears, he knew he had deserved it.

In the background, a monk shook his head while his 'cursed' hand was slowly making its way to somewhere less innocent, a demon slayer looked worriedly at her surrogate sister, a fox kit shook his head whilst saying 'idiot' and a demon cat mewled and looked disapprovingly at the hanyou that called himself their leader.

A short while later a yell of 'Pervert!' followed by a soft 'thud' was heard.

OoO

She sniffled trying to calm down as she sat by the river's edge. She knew it was useless to cry now. She had always undergone his insults that she should be used to it by now. But she shouldn't be used to it. She shouldn't be under such treatment of one of a _friend_. It showed that she had undergone the insults so much that she had just grown numb to it. But it was true, although she should be used to such treatment, it still cut deep into her like a new wound.

Couldn't he see that she tried to prove himself to him? Couldn't he see that she wasn't just a shard detector, but a friend? The way she stood by his side in each and every battle, unwavering? That she always believed in him? Couldn't he see… that she loved him?

But no, he didn't see that. He continued to barrage in insults, cutting deeper each time he did.

She stared blankly into the stream, dried up tears ran down each cheek, before a glinting metal in the light caught her attention on the other side of the torrent. She frowned, paused in her thoughts before she decided to get up and jump across to the other side with the usage of rocks.

Walking over to the glinting metal and picking it up, she was surprised to find it was a bracelet. It was silver and very good quality considering it was the feudal era. Its intricate design could be seen dancing across the small chains if looked at closely. And if she had taken the time to actually look at it, she would see that it was covered in a spell. Hanging from the delicate chains was something that looked like a rose made of ruby. In short, it was beautiful.

And it was calling her in, drawing her in its unseen spell, telling her to put it on and she was about to… until something interrupted her out of her trance that she didn't even seem aware she was in.

"Kagome?" Kagome snapped her head up at the soft sound of her friend's voice and Kagome stood up, quickly slipping the bracelet into her pocket and when she caught sight of Sango, Kagome smiled lightly, but her friend looked at her in worry. "Are you alright? And what are you doing on the other side?"

Kagome smiled, albeit sadly at her friend. "I'm fine Sango. I just thought I saw something here."

Sango sighed and accepted her reply. "Come on, Kagome. If you're not back soon, you know Inuyasha is going to make a big fuss when you take too long."

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes, her sadness and depression temporarily gone. "Fine, fine," she mumbled as she got up and followed her friend back to camp.

Yet, as she followed her friend back to camp, she couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive of why she hadn't told her about the bracelet she had found, but she couldn't help but feel compelled to keep this little discovery a secret. Her hand brushed against her pocket where the bracelet lay. Yes, for now, she would keep this a secret.

OoO

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the left as he caught scent of his half brother and his pack. They were nearby and seemed to be resting. He also caught whiffs of the miko's tears in which he knew travelled with the group and guessed that his half brother had yet again managed to upset a member of his own pack probably with his reckless behaviour. Not that he cared.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A happy squeal brought him out of his thoughts as he saw his ward run towards him with a joyful expression as she halted in front of him with adoration shining in her eyes, followed by a stumbling toad demon covered in a bunch of flowers.

"Filthy human!" Jaken squawked, "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! I tried to—" He was soon shut up with a swift kick knocking the poor demon unconscious.

"Have you been well?" he asked the girl with his usual stoic self.

She nodded exuberantly. "Yes, Rin has been a good girl and played with Master Jaken when Rin found lots and lots of flowers," she said brightly as she waved her hands for emphasis.

Sesshoumaru gave a light nod at her antics to show he understood as he began to walk away and Rin beside him, talking happily as she hadn't seen her lord for a couple of days and missed his presence as one would if he was her father.

Suddenly, the mood dampened and he looked down to see Rin struggling with her thoughts with a frown and a pout.

"What is wrong Rin?" he asked the little girl, disturbed that she had stopped talking and seemed lost in thoughts.

"Well," she said as they entered the clearing of the camping space she had been using the last two nights, "Rin went to the river before to try to catch some fish when Rin saw pretty lady crying. Every time Rin sees pretty lady, she's always smiling and strong. So when Rin saw pretty lady crying, Rin feels sad for the pretty lady."

Not needing to guess who the pretty lady was, but was astounded that the girl would worry for the other party, although he shouldn't be surprised, he simply asked, "Why?"

"Well, every time Rin sees pretty lady, she is always nice to Rin!" she exclaimed.

Noticing how the sun already set, he looked down at Rin. "The miko is fine, Rin," he simply stated needing to calm the child. He knew not of why the miko would be crying, but the little girl didn't need to know that and he had to calm her mind before she could sleep, "She just had a small mishap. Now, sleep. We set to travel in sun rise."

As if on cue, Rin nodded sleepily and yawned, setting herself near the two-headed dragon so she could rest well. Another rock was thrown as Jaken stumbled in before he could make too much noise to wake the sleeping child.

OoO

Kagome was the only one awake as she stared at the stars the blanketed the velvet skies. She held the bracelet in her hand, but had not put it on. She could hear light snores that surrounded the camp site, but even then she could feel the missing presence of her hanyou protector and her heart lurched. She didn't have to guess where he had gone.

She watched a shooting star pass by and sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and made a small wish. 'I just wish… to be loved…' she thought sadly to herself before she re-opened her eyes.

Slowly getting out of her sleeping bag and trying not to make too much noise, she picked up her weapon and made her way back to the river bank she was at earlier in the day and sat by it, putting her bare feet in the cool running water.

She looked up, the moon hung above her, glowing with an ethereal light. She couldn't help but be reminded of the stoic demon lord as she stared at the moon. She was suddenly reminded that he had a crescent moon on his forehead and even then, his skin was so pale that it made it seem like he wasn't meant for this world.

_The killing perfection._

She sighed, briefly wondering why she was even thinking about him at all. She looked down at the bracelet in her hand and held it up to get a better look at it. Blinking, she just shook her head and decided to put it on. It couldn't hurt right?

She was deftly proved wrong as a searing pain suddenly covered her and she let out a silent scream as her body was suddenly lit in a strange light and she could feel her body changing. When it was over, she was left panting and bending forward to catch her breath, before she saw her reflection that she fell back in shock.

Oh dear Lord, she looked like a boy. A feminine boy, but a boy nonetheless. Her hair was short, the pyjamas that she wore were no more, but in place was simple male kimono wear. She looked down to see, what should be a chest of a woman, was one of a man. And she panicked.

Suddenly, pain struck down her arm to her right hand of which had the bracelet surrounding it. It felt like something was slicing her from the inside and when it stopped, what most surprised her was not the blood of her own hand, but the words that formed there that was healing and slowly fading.

_Called upon a cursed state_

_Far too late to stop this fate_

_Twice a month shows what's true_

_Love and warmth can break its cue_

_But never once a person must know_

_To get out of this cursed show_

'_Cause should a person find out this_

_Your freedom is yours to miss_

Kagome stared at her bloodied hand in horror. The words had all, but faded now. And although it was gone from sight, she could still hear the poem in her mind. Echoing in something she would never be able to forget. Tears collected at her eyes before they began falling.

"Oh God, Inuyasha…" she said and to her pain she realised even her voice was different. 'I have to tell Inuyasha!' she thought frantically before a warning was sent to her and she felt a slight tingling in her right hand.

'_Should a person find out this, your freedom is yours to miss…'_

Tears fell anew once she understood those lines. She couldn't tell anyone and Inuyasha wouldn't recognise her. No one would. She couldn't go back. What could she say?

"Oh God…" she said as she hugged herself in her pain. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't travel by herself and continue looking for the shards. She needed him. He needed her.

'_You're just a shard detector…'_

She needed…

'_It was your duty from the moment you broke it. Don't think it's anymore or less…'_

She didn't need him. Like, he didn't need her. He had Kikyou if she was gone. She was much stronger, confident. She wouldn't get in his way. And… he loved her. Kagome could do nothing but stand in the way of those two.

And she could feel it. In this state she was even more useless than she was before. Her power was sealed off. She was unable to use it. She would just hinder everyone's progress.

She looked down at her hand and blinked. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Couldn't she just… no, she couldn't pull of the bracelet. Kagome growled as she pulled harder, determined to take it off.

A pair of boots stopped right in front of her and she paused. And she snapped her head up to look at the being that invaded her personal space as she moved back to put some distance between her and whom she considered an enemy.

"Sesshoumaru…"

* * *

_**And there you have it, the first chapter. -Cough- Now I should soon update my other storied :D**_

_**-SxT  
**_


	2. New companions

_**Ugh, I am extremely sorry, but everything has been really hectic. I won't bother making excuses. I hope people are still interested in this story.**_

* * *

**Complexity  
**複雑さ

**Order Two: New companions**

**

* * *

**"Sesshoumaru…" The name rolled out of her tongue before she could think; something in his eyes flashed before Kagome found herself hung by the neck by an angry demon lord. She coughed, and wheezed for breath as she clawed at his wrist.

"How dare you insult this Sesshoumaru without the proper respect," he said, his grip tightening on her neck. Sesshoumaru watched the girl turned boy passively before he dropped the now wheezing boy as he tried to gulp for air. Sesshoumaru could smell the unshed tears that stung the boy's eyes, although he could smell the remnants of the tears beforehand. "Pathetic," he had ended saying to the boy who now breathed more evenly.

As soon as the word had left the demon lord's mouth, the teen looked up sharply from where he sat and actually had the nerve to _glare_ at Sesshoumaru. The Western Lord raised an eyebrow at this, not knowing whether to be amused or insulted that a mere human was glaring at his person. The boy should be fearful!

"Pathetic?" The human said angrily as he stood up and poked him in the chest, "You have no idea what I've just been through and you call me pathetic! What is it with you dogs and calling me worthless!" he said, his unique sapphire eyes burning defiantly, although his voice almost sounded girly…

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in discontent. The nerve of the human. How dare he touch his person? The boy should learn to use his respect, especially if he knew who he was. Suddenly, the boy's face lit up in horror as he seemed to realise _what_ he had said and to _whom_ it was said to, before a frown flitted onto his facial features. Sesshoumaru was about to strike and _kill_ the boy for his impudence, when a soft voice stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the tired voice of his ward reached his ears as she came out into the clearing.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't stupid. She knew that Sesshoumaru was about to kill her and if it weren't for the appearance of the little girl, then she would be lying on the floor growing cold in her own blood. But what should she do now? She was worthless in this form, unable to even bring out her spiritual powers. And if Sesshoumaru left, she'd have no one to protect her and she'd be left for dead for even weaker demons. She knew she could always turn to the Inuyasha group, but she knew with her disappearance and now that she was a _guy_ they would suspicious of her throughout the whole stay. To suddenly _appear_ when their miko had _disappeared_. If that wasn't suspicious enough.

Kagome watched as the sleepy girl made her way to the stoic demon lord. Suddenly, staring at the young girl, an idea came up into her head and Kagome silently thanked the Gods for giving her this chance. She just needed to play her cards right and she'd be travelling with the demon lord with some kind of protection, as much as she hated being weak, this was the only thing she could do.

"Hello," Kagome said kindly to the young girl. She heard a growl from the demon lord, but she ignored it. He wouldn't do anything to her if she was in the presence of Rin… well she hoped not, "What's your name, young one?"

Rin blinked and looked at Kagome with wide eyes, before a wide smile broke out feeling no bad intentions from the young man before her master. Rin was about to go up to Kagome, when Sesshoumaru stopped the young girl, his eyes narrowed in suspicion at Kagome. Kagome silently scoffed. What was the use in hurting Rin if it equalled your own death?

Unable to read the atmosphere between both Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Rin answered Kagome's question. "Rin is Rin! What is Pretty boy's name?"

Kagome chuckled. She knew that if she was _actually_ a guy and born a guy, she would have been offended by such a comment, but she wasn't. So, she gave the young girl a smile, quickly thinking of a name for her guise. That and she had to word it properly so that Sesshoumaru couldn't smell her lie (She remembered Inuyasha mentioning it to her once). She knew she had to answer quickly or else Sesshoumaru would suspect something.

'_Hiroki…'_ The name whispered eerily in the depths of her mind, but Kagome didn't think of it, for she was still trying to stay alive. "You may call me Hiroki, young one," she said with a small smiled as Rin instantly brightened.

Rin suddenly looked up at Sesshoumaru, tugging at his pant leg. Sesshoumaru looked down at the young girl. Had anyone else pulled at his cloth, Kagome was sure that they would be killed on the spot. If not, kicked away then killed so he wouldn't get any blood on himself.

"Is Hiroki-san going to be coming with us?" she asked innocently. Well, why else would her master be talking to a human if he wasn't going to bring him with them.

When Sesshoumaru was about to answer a 'no', Kagome spoke up. "Would it be alright Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said, suddenly being respectful, "If I can follow you in your journey?"

"Why should this Sesshoumaru allow this?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the human teenage boy before him with suspicion. Kagome bit her lip. She had to play it properly if she was going to join Sesshoumaru in his travels. She needed a proper story.

A glint of red caught Kagome's eye and she looked at the hand still caked in dry blood and there lay a bracelet innocently on her wrist. She didn't _need_ a story, she had one. She lifted her arm so that the bracelet was seen by Sesshoumaru. "I'm looking for the owner of this bracelet," she said seriously to Sesshoumaru, "To be honest, I do not know where to begin and was thinking of perhaps looking for a strong miko or witch to help me with this… problem, but I cannot tell you why." She took a deep breath, "While I'm with you, not only will I be protected, but I can take care of Rin as well. I know the proper nutrients and food humans need to take and the proper medicine and herbs for when she may be sick. And it'll be good for her to have another human to talk to."

Sesshoumaru stared at the teenager, thinking whether or not he was worth the problem. Sure, he could help take care of Rin, but they were doing fine without the help of another human so far

Kagome opened her mouth once more. "If it makes it any better, even at the face of danger I will not run away. I may look weak, but I have had lots of experience in the face of danger. I can safely say that I will defend the girl even if it costs me my life just to keep her safe," Kagome stared back defiantly at Sesshoumaru. Her words rang true and Sesshoumaru could not smell a lie. "I promise I'll try not to slow you down, so, please, Sesshoumaru-sama, may I travel with you."

"Why would you travel with this Sesshoumaru to keep yourself safe, but throw your life away for a mere girl?"

He was examining her. _Hell_, she would do the same thing in such a situation. Only moments before Rin had come and unknowingly saved her life was he about to slice her into bits and pieces. She would be lying on the ground if that were so. So why would she want to be with her would-be killer? Why would she risk her life for a life of a human child? Simple.

"The 'mere girl'," she said looking at the young child, "Is but a child, still needing to learn much of the dangers of the world. If I had to choose one of us to live in a battle, I would choose her. While I have lived up to eighteen years of age now, she has still yet to grow." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru calmly, "She's a beautiful girl, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome knew that she _shouldn't_ promise her life away so easily, but she knew that even if she weren't with Sesshoumaru, she would still try to protect lives with all she could. Of course, she would want to live, and of course, she knew she had a duty to cover, but if it meant that lots of lives had to waste just so she could live, she'd rather not have that happen. She would try the best she can to save as much lives as she could, even if that meant she'd have to go down trying.

Sesshoumaru felt something akin to astonishment –although he didn't show it – as he stared at the young boy before him. His eyes were serious and he had not told a lie. Hiroki was something else. Sesshoumaru looked at the bracelet that pulsed with dark magic on his wrist and concluded that he was looking for a witch or a miko for this reason. Either the bracelet had depleted whatever 'strength' he had (since the boy mentioned he had a lot of experience in fighting, and Sesshoumaru had smelt no lie), or he was under a curse. Sesshoumaru had a feeling it was the latter.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said after a long time, and Rin gave Kagome a toothy grin, "You will travel with this Sesshoumaru to take care of my ward. If I see any harm come to her, you will see personally just why I am feared."

To his surprise, Hiroki only smiled and bowed. "I thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said with a grateful smile, "I will care for Rin with the best of my abilities."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said, turning away with nothing more to say.

Rin grabbed Hiroki's hand and he smiled down at the girl. Hand in hand, they both followed the demon lord back to camp.

OoO

In a different clearing not too far from the river, a loud exclamation was heard. Sango jumped awake, on sudden guard, although still groggy from sleep. Miroku was slowly coming to his senses, hearing loud curses of an irate hanyou. Kirara hissed, not happy that she had been woken up and Shippou yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes before the young Kit realised something very wrong with the picture.

It was dark, but not really dark as it was just before sunrise. It was too early, but that's not what had the kit worried. It was the fact that someone who should also be in the sleeping bag with him, was in fact nowhere in sight.

"Inuyasha," Sango said as sternly as her sleepiness allowed, "What is wrong?"

"Where the hell is Kagome?" the hanyou asked and as soon as those words came out of his mouth did the monk and the demon slayer notice the absence of their friend. Shippou was already looking frantically about.

Miroku sighed, having a feeling that the words of what Inuyasha had said earlier _might_ be why she wasn't at the campsite at the moment. "Can you get a whiff of her scent?" Miroku asked, as Sango went and picked up the almost in tears fox.

"It's your entire fault Inuyasha!" Shippou wailed, "If you didn't just call her a shard detector, she would be here!" Sango patted his head as the fox cried onto her shoulder. After all, it was someone he considered a mother that was missing.

"Shut up, brat!" Inuyasha growled, a little harsher than he intended. After all, what Shippou had said might actually not be a lie. He went on smelling Kagome out, the group following behind him, except for Kirara, who was staying back to take care of the campsite. When he stopped at the river, he frowned when her scent just suddenly disappeared. But that's not all that made him frown. "I smell Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha, you can't possibly be saying…"

"I know what I smell!" Inuyasha interrupted Sango with a growl, "As soon as his scent appears, Kagome's disappears! That bastard! If he done anything to Kagome I'll kill him!"

Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Inuyasha had already walked away in rage following the scent of his half-brother. He turned to Sango and Shippou. They nodded to each other and ran after the angry hanyou.

OoO

"_Hiroki… Hiroki,"_ Eerie voices echoed around her. It was dark and Kagome felt like she was floating. _"My love, wake up."_

And as if she were opening her eyes, a scene blurred before her until it became clear. There, before her was a very beautiful female and Kagome could tell she wasn't human, if the fox ears above her head gave any indication. She was a simple blue yukata, her green eyes sparkled brightly. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. Kagome figured this was a memory of some sort.

"_Hiroki, come on, get up,"_ she said a giggle to her voice, _"Your son wants you to play with him."_

Kagome's body moved on her own as her arms pulled down the beautiful demon. _"Where is he now?"_

The demon lifted her hand and moved the fringe of Kagome's face. The bracelet was what caught her attention. It was the exact one that she wore right now. _"He's—"_

The scene suddenly changed. Fear gripped at her heart as she looked at her hands. Blood. Blood was everywhere. On her clothing, on her hands. Two bodies lay motionless before her as she took a step forward.

"WHERE IS KAGOME?" Kagome was jerked awake by the sound of her hanyou friend, but she found something seriously wrong with scene before her. That is, until memories of what had happened returned to her. Rin was stirring beside her.

"I know you took her Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hollered at the stoic demon lord, "Now where is she!"

Kagome pierced her lips together as she watched the scene before her unfold. Miroku, Sango and Shippou broke into the scene behind Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru said nothing and Jaken bristled angrily at what Inuyasha was implying.

"Sesshoumaru-sama would never kidnap your human wench?" Jaken said angrily.

"I know what I smell!" Inuyasha looked angrily at Sesshoumaru, "Now where is she?"

"Your inferior senses fail you, half breed," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes flashing dangerously, "There is no scent of the miko here, nor is she seen."

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, calm down and think logically," Miroku said and Kagome's heart wrenched when she looked upon the friends she could not return to. She would miss confiding in Sango, Miroku's wisdom, miss Shippou's antics, Kirara's silent comfort, and Inuyasha's brashness.

"There's no way that Sesshoumaru would steal Kagome," Sango said, "If he wanted to steal her, why would he do so now?" Inuyasha growled, but didn't say anything as he stared at Sesshoumaru in barely contained anger.

Sesshoumaru turned away and looked at Kagome briefly, before he looked at Rin and Jaken, "Come, we leave."

Kagome quickly scrambled up, and that was when Inuyasha and the group noticed her presence. Before Jaken could make a comment, Sesshoumaru gave a growl in warning to not make a fuss. Kagome took hold of Rin's hand and followed behind the two headed dragon. "Come on, Rin," she said quietly, and inwardly winced in how male her voice sounded. She was still not used to it.

* * *

_**And there you have the second chapter of Complexity, and geezus was it complex. It took me ages to think of how will I have Sesshoumaru and Kagome travel together without Sesshoumaru losing his patience and killing Kagome! And it clicked! Rin, lovely adorable Rin!! And I'm sorry if anyone got confused with how I worded things. Sesshoumaru sees her as a boy, but Kagome sees herself as a girl, so there'll be times where I would address her as a guy. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone.**_


End file.
